Cops And Robbers: Or thieves?
by Ayata-Ayumi
Summary: He was a Local Rookie Cop Just trying to make a name for himself. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but a Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps.Only that it would never be the same.
1. Take it from the top

_**Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves?**_

_**He was a Local Rookie Cop Just trying to make a name for himself. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but a Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps. But they both knew that in New York a new beginning could come. One way or the other...**_

_**Chapter 1: Take It from The Top**_

* * *

The pain had numbed. So had his body. He was losing blood too fast. He didn't think that much would be taken when he had done it. But she needed him. And he'd do anything for her. And since he was her only hope...well. But it wasn't suppose to be that painful, at least he thought it wouldn't be. Now he felt lightheaded. But he dealt with it. He knew it would be over soon. She wouldn't do that to him, would she?

He had faith that she loved him just as much, right? But as she went deeper and held his limp body to her closer, he wasn't so sure. Where had he gone wrong? Where had he lost her? Guess when you want answers, you start from the top.

--

_At a brownstone in Manhattan:_

"Pops, hurry up or we'll be late for the party. I want to arrive early and leave early." An anxious blonde said waiting in her Emerald Armani dress.

" I'm coming, hold yer tail. Don't rush yer ol' man" A middle-age coming out of a room down the hall buttoning his tuxedo jacket.

" Whatever, come on" She responded.

--

_New York Police Station in Manhattan:_

" Yo ,Newbie, Hurry up or we'll be late for the Big Party at the Plaza. They said they wanted extra security. That means newbie too." A fellow NY Police officer said.

" I'm coming. I was trying to finish up the paper work for the Newman Case." A very handsome spiky blonde haired cop said. He arose from his desk putting on his NYPD hat.

" Don't mind that. I'll finish later Newbie. We have to go now." The fellow Cop said.

" Ok, fine, and stop calling me that." The rookie cop fussed following his friend.

" Whatever, Newbie."

--

_At the ballroom of the Plaza Hotel:_

Everyone who was anyone in the fashion industry was at this banquet. Including the best of the best in the modeling industry. Especially the bell of the ball and New York's top and new model Rikku Carter. She's only been here 8 months and already has the hearts of New Yorkers. And as she stepped out of her stretch limo, a frenzy of paparazzi flashed away. She couldn't see anything. She almost fell but then a hand reached out to her, she thought it was her father and took his arm. He led her through the bolts of flashes.

" Ma'am are you okay?" He said as they reached inside the Plaza hotel. And that's when she realized it wasn't her father. It was a very VERY handsome, security guard. Well cop actually.

" Um...yes,...uh.." She said searching for a name.

" Alvetez. Officer Alvetez" He told her, showing her his badge.

" Well, thank you officer Alvetez. But where's my father?" She asked adjusting her dress.

" Do you mean the man that came out of the limo before you? He went inside already." He answered.

" Dammit, old bastard..." Rikku began mumblings, momentarily forgetting that someone was by her.

" Um..." Officer Alvetez didn't know what to say.

" Thanks, bye" Guess, he didn't have to. She quickly left to find her forgetful father.

'What a strange, yet...interesting woman' he thought before heading back to work.

--

_**7:47pm**_

'Oh my gosh, where is he? It's almost dark. He better be glad that it's summer. SO the sun doesn't set so soon' An anxious Rikku though as she waited for her dad to come back to their table. She knew he would be back. He had to be. He her eyes spotted the cute officer from earlier. Maybe she knew where her dad was. She made her way to him and noticed that he had noticed her. He was talking with a few other cops when she came up. The conversation stopped when her presence joined the group.

" Hello, gentlemen." She greeted. They all said their hello's. But they seemed stunned that she would come talk to them.

" Officer Alvetez, may I speak with you?" She asked. He simply nodded and followed her out of the ballroom.

" How can I help you ma'am?"He asked putting his hands on his belt. Which held his gun and Billy club.

" Have you seen my father?" She asked.

" He left with some other gentlemen a little while ago ma'am." He answered.

" Did he say where he was going?" She asked. She had a hunch that he went to the bar for drinks.

" He didn't say much to me ma'am."

"gees..." Now she was stranded here. He always takes their car when he goes out." Now how am I going to get home..." She thought out loud.

" Well, ma'am if you need a ride home, I can escort you in my squad car." Officer Alvetez offered.

" Really? You'd go out of your way for me?" She was a little surprised that he offered.

" Its my duty to make sure everyone gets home safely." He said proudly.

"Well, I'd really appreciate it, officer Alvetez." She thanked him, putting a strand of loose hair from her bun behind her ear.

" No problem ma'am." He smiled a sexy smile.

" I have a name you know." She smiled back. " It's Rikku."

" Oh really? That's a rare name." He gave a little chuckle.

" And your name would be?" She asked. Meaning his first name.

" Gippal. My name is Gippal." He grinned. He held out his hand and they shook.

" Well it's nice to meet you Gippal." She gave a warm smile.

" You too Rikku." He returned it.

'Maybe the night would end so badly.' he thought. And she was thinking the exact same thing.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Chapter one of my new story, completed!! Hope it's good. I was trying not to give some things away so quickly. I'm being careful. But chapter two is coming soon to a fanfic near you. Lol.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	2. Beautiful Inspiration

_**Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves?**_

_**He was a Local Rookie Cop Just trying to make a name for himself. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but a Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps. But they both knew that in New York a new beginning could come. One way or the other...**_

_**Chapter 2: Beautiful inspiration..**_

* * *

After Gippal dropped Rikku off last night. Rikku was so hyper. Even as Her and her two best friends joked around that night on the phone, Rikku's mind kept going back to Gippal. And he had to intervene in a traffic dispute so she got to see him at work and he looked soooo hot. His body language, his smile...his similarities to her were exhilerating. But it was just something about him that made her feel so strange inside.

And as she sat here in her make-up artist's chair she felt like a total idiot for not getting his number. Her mind was on him the whole time, even as she sat a KLS shoot modeling beautiful gowns and clothing. She should've given him her number. He asked her out to lunch but now they have no way to communicat with each other. She didnt want to tell Paine or Yuna because they would tease her stupidity.

But like magic, her assistant Sophie walked over with a certain Blonde policeman behind her.

" Ms. Rikku, he says you were expecting him." Sophie said. Gippal smiled and waved. Sophie must've of thought she was being arrested.

" Yea, I am Sophie it's fine. Dont worry. He's a friend" Rikku calmed her assistant. Even though she had butterflies. Sophie simply nodded and left.

Gippal walked up a little closer toward Rikku.

" Hey stranger." He chuckled.

" Hey. I'm sorry i didnt give you my number last night. I was in a complete rush. I wanted to call you about the lunch-" Rikku began to ramble, feeling she had to explain herself.

" No, its fine" Gippal cut her off. " I got you information from your pops at your place. He told me you were here."

" Really? Well, I am sorry about the lunch."

" I have a way you can make it up to me." Gippal grinned.

" What would that be?"Rikku grinned back.

" Let me take you out to dinner tonight." He said. " I get off my ship at 7pm.

I was thinking I could come pick you up at 7:30ish."

" Make it 8 and you have a date." Rikku said. Gippal nodded.

" Before I leave though, let me get your number. So we wont have that whole communication problem again." Gippal pulled out his blackberry and Rikku did the same. They exchanged numbers and he quickly left to get back on his shift.

After he was gone Sophie came over and asked what was going on and who that man was. And Rikku with a satisfied grin said " A friend. A friend who wanted to take me out to dinner."

--

_7:22 pm_

Rikku was rushing around trying to get ready for her date. She had never been this nervous. Had this feeling of such unpreparedness. Been so eager to see someone.She had bathed, lotioned. She looked hot in her short red armani dress that had a plunging v-neck in the back and a heart cut in the front. And with a pair of black louis vuitan shoes and her hair in a high ponytail, she looked like she was a hot model.

She couldn't think of what else to do. she had put on her lipgloss and earrings.She had her change purse and cell. She was ready. Then the knock came to her bedroom door.

" Rikku ,honey, you date is here." Her dad said from the other side. And Rikku heart began to pound 1100 beats a minute. She knew it would be okay, it wasn't that time of year.Period and otherwise. She would be okay out after 10 tonight...so why couldn't she breathe?

'Calm down Rikku...he's just another guy. You can do this.' She told herself as she walked out her room. Her father must've already gone back downstairs because she didn't see him.

But as she went downstairs she saw HIM. Looking so sexy in a black silk pinstripe dressshirt and a pair of black denim cargo jeans.He looked so more sexier out of his uniform than he did in it.He smiled that sexy smile as he saw her descend from the steps. It all went in slow motion as she walked toward him and gave that angelic smile.

" Hey stranger." He said. He said that alot and it made her smile.

" Hey back. Mr.Officer." Rikku said back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said with a voice like velvet " You look beautiful."

" You dont do too bad yourself" She responded back.

" Alright you bring the little lady back by 10 ya hear lad?" Her dad cut in. Him and his old southern man language.

Gippal simply smiled and said 'yes,sir' as he opened the front door for Rikku.Rikku walked down her front stoop as Gippal hurried in front to open the car door of his...black Ford mustang Nitrous.

" Wow...A mustang nitrous...I haven't seen one of these in a while." Rikku said. Gippal hurried around to the driver's side and got in.

" I wouldn't think of you to be an expert of cars." Gippal said as he started the car.

" My dad owned a car shop before he retired. Now my brother owns it.I use to hang out there after school in elemententary and middle." Rikku explained.

"Oh. You know My dad used to work on cars" Gippal said as her began to drive down the street towards their destination that was unknown to her. " I'd hang out there all the time with my friends. He'd let us clean the cars and keep the change we found."

" WHat does he do now?" Rikku asked.

" Nothing. He and my mother were killed in a car crash when I 15." Gippal stated keeping his eyes on the road.

" I'm sorry." She told him. She never really got why people said that. It wasn't like it was there fault.

" No, Its okay. I can talk about it now. It use to tear me up inside. But I'm better now." Gippal explained to her. "I guess he's where I got my car jeans from.Like father like son huh?"

The car went silent for a few moments. Rikku didn't want to tell him about her mother. It was a total different story. So she changed the subject.

" So where are we going, Mr.Officer?" Rikku asked with a smile and innocent look on her face.

" The station. You're under arrest." He chuckled.

" On what charges?" Rikku giggled.

" Looking so damn good in that dress." Gippal smirked. He glanced over at her as they reached a red light.

" Well, if thats a crime then I'm a repeated offender." She replied.

They both laughed as Gippal pulled back. He leaned back in his chair some and navigated through the less crowded traffic.He sighed after finishing laughing and the car went silent for a minute.

" Its a place I use to go to all the time when I need to get away. From the world, problems...well you'll see."Gippal told her.

Rikku waited a second and then decided to change the subject since he would'nt say anything else.

" You know I've never really seen the city. I'm originally from conneticut" Rikku told him. Gippal glanced over at her.

" Never? Well...I would of thought of you as someone with latin or arabic background or something like that."

" My mom was eyptian. My dad is from a small town in Saudi Arabia."

" Wow...yet your blonde?"

" Long family line of different things. I get my green eyes and blonde hair from my grandma."

" Both my parents were from Saudi Arabia but my dad's Grandparents were dutch and my grandparents were irish. So that explains my green hair and green eyes."

Gippal said and all Rikku could think was how hot he looked with those green eyes and spiky green hair. And a tattoo that she could see peeking from under his collar.

" Whats that on your back?" She asked

" Oh the tat? Something I got two years ago when I was 16." Gippal said. Rikku nodded but then realized what he said.

" Your only 18?!"

" yeah. Straight from Highschool I went to training for The police department. Never went to a college."

" Oh. I'm 17. I get private tutoring on certain days of the week if I don't have a shoot or runway show or fashion event or something.Still gotta get that education you know." Rikku told him.

" I've been thinking about takin some online courses.Get my associates you know.I want to be the head of a police station one day." Gippal said. Rikku nodded and agreed that that'd be good.

As the silence once again returned for a few seconds until Rikku looked at his backseat and noticed a sketch book. She reached back and got it asking "You sketch?"

" Oh that? I do it on my free time. its nothing much just random things with a unique beauty." Gippal told her turning a corner and she noticed that they were near the west side of central park.

" These sketches are amazing. The way you drew the empire state building was absolutely great. You have real talent." Rikku complimented at the sketches she flipped through of the city and people.

" Thanks Ms.Critic." Gippal chuckled. " But like I said I dont make them beautiful, I just sketch beautiful things." Gippal modestly said.

Rikku looked through the various sketches and saw ordinary ugly things that he made absolutely gorgeous. She'd would've never looked at them like that. And it made her feel so...left out on life. A rookie cop like him can find things like this so beautiful in the city she barely knew...

She didn't even notice him park in a parking lot that looked like it belonged to a place across from central park. He stopped the car just as she got to the last sketch. He dated them and the last one was 2 weeks before tonight.

" Why did you stop sketching?" She asked getting out the car with the sketchbook in hand.Gippal just shrugged and put his car keys in his back pocket.

"Haven't found anything worth sketching." Gippal told her.Thats when she had a sudden urge to ask something that seemed so appropiate for the situation.

" sketch me." She blurted out. Then she realized her aggressiveness.So she tried to play it off " I mean if I'm worth sketching."

Gippal stood there for a second then grinned. He reached into his back seat and got a pencil. He relocked his car and then walked over to Rikku. He took the sketchbook in his hand with the pencil and took Rikku's hand in his free one. He led her across the street to the Park 79 hotel.

" Why are we going to a hotel?"Rikku got suspicious.

" Were going to the roof. My Uncle Rin owns the place."Gippal explained.

" Oh okay." Rikku calmed down and let him lead the way as they went inside the hotel. Gippal waved to the doorman on the way in.He went to the elevator and as they went in he started chuckling at her hostility toward him so quickly.

" I'd take you to my place if I wanted that?" Gippal joked.

" Shut up." She giggled hitting him playfully in the arm.

" Whatever. Come on" Gippal said as the elevator doors closed and he hit the button for the top floor.

--

_10:34 pm_

Rikku sat on the chair by the balcony of a suit in the hotel. She was told by Gippal to stare out into the night sky as he sketched her. He had been sketching for a while now. She made small talk and they talked about their current life and how things are funny and silly. Annoying things and stupid things. Everything in the past 3 and a half hours was small talk yet made Rikku feel like she already knew him. She felt so comfortable around him So comfortable she forgot the time.

" What time is it?" She faced him and asked.

" man, I said dont move." Gippal slighlty fussed. He checked his phone for her real quick. " 10:35...oh, I gotta get you back by 11. Sorry I forgot. "

" No its fine. Its partially my fault too." Rikku said she arose with Gippal.

"Well, lets get you back before your old man gets mad and wont let me take you out again." Gippal said closing his sketch book.

" You want to take me out again?"

" Yeah, so I can finish the sketch."

" Can I see what you have so far?" Rikku asked reaching for the book.

" No...not til it's done." Gippal held it up out of her reach.

" Aw no fun." She pouted. Then Gippal did something unexpected but not uneantrd. He kissed her. It was quick yet soft and tender. Made Rikku forget why she was pouting. That is until he said, " Dont worry when it's done, you'll be the first to see. Promise."

She could only smile and blush in response. He chuckled at her shyness because of her big supermodel status. She should be used to a guy being close to her. Photoshoots and all.

" Well anyway, let me get you home.And thanks." He told her.

" For what?" She asked confused.

" Being my beautiful inspiration" He said stealing one more kiss.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay that's the second chapter, well first...no second. Although the first one wasn't as long, It was still a chapter! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please R&R**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	3. Hard Hit: Sweet Apologies

Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves

_**Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves?**_

_**He was a Local Rookie Cop just trying to make a name for himself. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but an Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps. But they both knew that in New York a new beginning could come. One way or the other...**_

_**Chapter 3: Hard Hit: Sweet Apology**_

_**--**_

"I'm leaving for Yunie's, Dad" Rikku yelled as she zipped up her crop black leather jacket. It topped off her blue tank and black jeans and boots perfectly.

"Okay sweetheart be safe. Be back around noon tomorrow for that shoot thing your agent was talking about" He advised. She gave an 'okay', then headed out the door to her waiting taxi.

She never really told her dad what she did at her cousin's house. She started back in Connecticut in her sophomore year. It was just a random thing her and Yuna and her other B.F.F. Paine did. It was only suppose to be a one time thing but then it turned into more. Paine was like Rikku , she had the same problem as Rikku. And some how this took her mind off of what she had been born and burdened with. And now it was a weekly routine. It was always easy and low profile. Paine and Yuna had thought about taking it big time but Rikku didn't want to jeopardize her career. But a few days ago she really considered it. And now she was heading over to her 19 year old cousin's apartment so they could put one of their big one's in motion. So tonight was going to be a fun night.

--

_11pm _

Rikku , Yuna ,and Paine were ready for action. All black cat suit outfits with black leather hill boots. Rikku's idea. She was a supermodel. Couldn't do this looking horrible in tacky outfits. They all had walkie talkies and a whole kit. Compliments of Paine's job at a spy ware shop. The plan was to head into the New York jewelers store. Nab a bag or two of jewels then head out fast and unnoticed. Then we they thought they had enough publicity they would have someone find it outside the store with a sorry note. Easy right.

Just like getting in from the roof. Surprisingly no one was standing guard or anything. And the strangest thing was the roof door was unlocked. Yuna and Paine didn't mind it, but Rikku was cautious. Something was up and she could sense it. She had to be on her toes because Paine and Yuna were only worried about one thing. The jewels. She wanted to get a thrill out of this too but if something was wrong, she could lose everything.

" Easy. This'll be a piece of cake."

But she still felt a little uneasy. Looking around the street she noticed a woman standing far on a roof a few buildings down. She couldn't get a good glimpse but she was blonde and wore a red dress or something. Rikku almost forgot what she was doing for a second but then Yuna pulled her in.

--

As they found the key and opened the cases Rikku felt uneasy. She kept going bak to that woman she saw on the roof. She might call the cops or worse...her pops. But she couldn't think too long on it. They bagged the jewels in black backpacks and prepared to leave. And as they were on the roof, Rikku saw the woman was gone. She was almost calm for a second until she saw flashing red and white lights and a siren from down below. Yuna and Paine saw it too because both of them ducked with Rikku.

" oh shit. What're we going to do?!" Yuna whispered in a panic.

" I don't know. How many are there down there?" Paine asked looking at Rikku.

" I don't know." Rikku quickly replied. But the look they both gave her means to look an see.

So taking a deep calming breathe, Rikku slowly got on her knees and crawled over to the ledge. Peering over she saw something that made the fear of cops coming even worse.

" Hey, Yo Gippal you go check the side door. I'll take the front."

" Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Rikku said to herself. She quickly crawled back to Yuna and Paine in a panic.

" So how many."

" Just one car. Two cops but..." Rikku looked like she had seen a ghost.

" But what? We don't have time for this Rikku." Paine hit her in the arm.

" Gippal is one of them."

" Gippal? As in..." Yuna asked.

" Yeah. He went to check the side door. The other cop is in the front."

" Doesn't matter. We'll take him out. Take him from behind then make our way through the back alley." Paine planned.

" What? We can't hurt Gippal. We can't" Rikku realized what Paine was saying.

" We wont. Don't worry. We'll Just knock him out and make it pass him."Yuna reassured her worrisome cousin.

" Promise?" Rikku asked.

" Promise." Yuna said. Paine rolled her eyes and agreed too. Rikku calmed down. She followed her cousin and best friend to the side ladder. They quietly climbed down as Gippal had his back turned to them. He was looking in the door cautiously with his hand on his gun strap. Paine came out of nowhere and kicked his hand away from the Gun. It fell away from him. He turned to see his attacker and retaliate but Yuna came and punched him in the jaw. He fell and Rikku thought he was knocked out. So did Yuna and Paine. But he got on his knees and began crawling towards his gun. But she did a swing kick upside his head. Knocking him clean out.

She apologized a thousand times, but didn't stick around to see if he was alright.

--

Next Day : 11:30 am.

Cupcakes. That would say 'I'm sorry for kicking you in the head' without saying it. Rikku was in the middle of coming up with an excuse for showing up unannounced as her driver drove her to Gippal's Precinct. He would probably be there with a headache so she didn't want to stay long. But the guilt was killing her. After she and the others dropped the jewels off at their hiding spot that's all she could think about. She'll just say h give him the cupcakes and leave before he could ask any questions. Then it will all be alright. Gippal is fine. He looked tough , he could take it.

" Gippal is in the hospital?!"

" Yes ma'am. Went there last night. Was attacked by some gang of teens. Bruised him up real bad. But he should be home now. Do you want his address?" Gippal's partner told her.

" Uh...yeah. Thanks." Rikku couldn't believe it. She put him in the hospital. THE HOSPITAL! Guilt had taken a round trip around Port Rikku. And was planning on another lap.

--

_12:45 pm_

Ding! Dong!

" One sec." A male called from the other side of the mahogany apartment door.

Apartment 2D. That's the one the cop told her. It was at an apartment building in lower Manhattan. Not fancy but not dirty and dingy.

Rikku felt a little weird coming to his place unannounced. She looked cute in a pink halter ,loose gray plaid mini skirt and some black knee high boots. So her looks wasn't the source of her jitters. She didn't really know why she felt like this? A guy never made her feel this jittery. There were butterflies once. But It was the sight of him answering the door in only a pair of gray sweat pants. And she was in awe at the sexiest upper body she had ever seen. His abs….a full well maintained six-pack. Those muscular arms and he had a tattoo of some kind of symbol on his left breast. And as she stared it hit her. She hadn't said anything.

" uh…Uh! Hi….um, I'm sorry for just popping over like this but I brought cupcakes." Rikku stammered on. She gestured to the pink box of Sprinkle's Cupcakes.

"Oh. I see Hard Hit equals sweet apologies." His voice was solemn and his face was serious.

'oh my god! Does he know?!' Was her first thought.

" Huh?" She played it off.

" No. Its just I got attacked by some Robbery suspects. And today you bring cupcakes. It's my bad luck apologizing to me." He chuckled finally grinning. Rikku relaxed and giggled too, just to play it off. He moved aside and let her into the apartment. Closed the door behind her. She felt soooooo guilty. But that was sort of the case. Whether he knew it or not.

_She hit him hard: He got sweet cupcake apologies._

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**Okay that's the chap. I'm sorry it took so long. School PSAT's you know. But I'm working on the next chap so don't think I forgot about you faithful readers.So until next time my loving readers!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	4. Dreaming

_**Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves?**_

_**He was a Local Rookie Cop just trying to make a name for himself. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but an Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps. But they both knew that in New York a new beginning could come. One way or the other...**_

_**Chapter 4: Dreaming**_

* * *

"So what's with the cupcakes anyway? My birthday was August, and when I checked last today was October 17th." Gippal chuckled.

"I heard what happened and ..."Rikku began.

"And you brought me a get well soon gift. How sweet. Thanks" He said.

Rikku held the cupcakes close to herself. She looked around Gippal's apartment from where she stood in the entry hall. Gippal was locking his door. Probably a habit as a cop.

She noticed that he had a lot of packed boxes in the hall and she noticed some coming from the living room.

"Are you moving?" She asked as he walked pass her

"Not at all. Why would you ask that? "He looked back at her. Gesturing for her to come in the kitchen, he went in himself.

"Oh, well I saw all the packed boxes and thought…" She began to explain but once again he cut her off with an explanation of his own.

"I just haven't had time to unpack. That's all" He told her. She set the cupcakes on his island that looked like it had never been used.

"So how long have you been here?" She asked as he went in his fridge for something. She noticed his kitchen was barely unpacked also.

"Almost a year." He told her. He handed her a soda.

"A year?! And you still haven't unpacked?!" Rikku couldn't believe it. He looked so…well she didn't really know him anyway. But she couldn't stand clutter and unorganized things. Something she picked up from her father. So she did something that came naturally.

She set the cupcakes on the counter. She put her long hair in a ponytail. Looked Gippal straight in those confused green eyes of his and said

" Well, I hope you have enough energy and trash bags in this place because were unpack these things. Today."

" Wow, wouldn't take to be a hardworking organized neat freak." Gippal chuckled. He scratched the back of his head, wincing. And that's when Rikku noticed his bruises and stitches above his eye. But put it to the back of her mind so she wouldn't show any sign of guilt or give anything away.

"Whatever. Lets get started." She played off and grabbed a box to begin. Gippal chuckled and joined in with a " whatever you say"

--

_Later that night at Rikku's house_

Rikku was tired. She and Gippal had unpacked half of his apartment before he started to get tired and his meds for the pain started to wear off. She and Him both agreed to finish tomorrow. So she trudged home and took a hot bubble bath for the aches and went straight to bed. But she still felt guilty but somehow turned on by Gippal's condition. She had seen guys shirtless. I mean she's a model. She seen plenty of hot guys shirtless. But Gippal made her feel...strange. Maybe it's just her latest fatigue. She hadn't been doing her routine lately. Her dad hadn't noticed but if he found out he'd be pissed. She had to do it, she knew...but she hated it. It made her feel different. An outcast. She was born that way yes.

But she didn't want to be constantly reminded every time she saw blood. or that equipment she had to use...it just freaked her out. But she decided to put it to the back of her mind. She'll do it tomorrow for sure. A few missed days wont hurt anything.

--

_Rikku's dream :_

_The feel of warm skin against her own. Soft kisses caressing her neck. Hands roaming her bare back. The smell of some kind of male cologne filling her nose. Her hands roamed a muscular back, her hand grazing the back of whoever was with her .She looked over and saw in a mirror on the wall that it was some kind of faded almost nonexistent tattoo on his back of a mark or something. It was confusing because it looked like it was a scar or something over it but she could make out a lion and an fox, but it was weird and long faded. But suddenly she got this burning feeling inside. Almost painstakingly unbearable._

_It arose from everywhere the man kissed her. And she suddenly couldn't move away from him He held her closer. And she felt like her body was on fire. But suddenly he vanished and she could feel the burning sensation leaving her body. Then everything went black and she saw the woman from the rooftop that she saw that night. There was a little girl with her. Didn't look any older than 5. Blonde hair green eyes. She held the woman's hand. The woman had a mask on her face. Half black, half red. And like an omen the little girl said_

_" The lion always kills the dark angel. That's what they were born to do. Lion will kill again soon like it was raised to. Dark angel must seek help from the sparrow if it wants to live." What the hell is that suppose to mean. That made no damn sense. Were they talking about her._

_Then the woman said "You were born a dark angel Rikku. But you choose to hide and restrain your gift."_

_" What do you mean my girt? I'm not a dark angel? What does all this mean?!" She wanted answers._

_" The answers you seek lies in the wisdom of the sparrow." The woman said. Then she vanished along with the little girl._

_" Seek the sparrow." was all she heard before a flash of red light gleamed._

--

Rikku jolted up in bed. Her body drenched in sweat. She didn't see a little girl or woman. No guy. No burning sensation stung her body. She was alone in her bedroom. But the dream felt so real. Was it or was it just that. A dream. Most likely. It was just because she hadn't had her routine. She'll be fine. It was only a dream. ...She was just dreaming.

* * *

_**Chapter finally done. Didn't want to give too much away. Don't worry if you don't understand thought. It'll all explain itself soon. Hoped you like this chapter. And hope you review and tell me what you think so far. 'Till next chapter!**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	5. Whatever May Come

**_Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves?_**

**_He was a Local Rookie Cop just trying to make a name for him self. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but an Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps. But they both knew that in New York a new beginning could come. One way or the other..._**

**_Chapter 5: Whatever May Come_**

----------------

Rikku has been freaked out all day. Ever since that dream last night she couldn't think straight. She called and canceled on Gippal. Telling him she had a photo shoot. But really she was free all day. At first she sat around the house, and then she couldn't stand it. She called up Paine and went shopping on 5th avenue.

"So why aren't you helping Officer Hottie unpack his apartment?" Paine asked as they were in the Dior store looking at the purses.

" I had a weird dream." Rikku simply responded. She picked up a cute pink over-sized bag.

"So you canceled because you had a nightmare? Minus ten respect points Rikku" Paine said following Rikku as she went to pay for the purse.

" I'd rather not-" Rikku began to say as she handed the cashier her credit card, but she looked out the store window and pass the few paparazzi that usually followed her as she went out.....She saw the little Girl and woman.

"What?" Paine asked as the cashier finished ringing Rikku up. Rikku didn't respond and got her bags. She put on her sunglasses and quickly left the store.

Paine following a little annoyed by Rikku's silence. About half way down the block, still followed by the few paparazzi that found her, Rikku stopped dead in her tracks. Petrified by the site she saw.

"Rikku, what's wrong?" Paine asked coming up by her. She wondered why she had stopped.

"Paine.....you know that weird dream I told you about?" Rikku ignored her question.

"Yeah, what about it?" Paine was confused why she would bring that up.

"You see that store across the street.....it was in my dream." Rikku seemed hypnotized. Paine followed her dazed friends look and saw what had stopped her.

"You had a nightmare about 'The Black Sparrow'?" Paine was still lost.

Rikku nodded.

"It's an old magic shop." Paine told her. "Been dreaming bout some witchcraft Rikku?" Paine chuckled but Rikku ignored her and proceeded across the street into the shop. Paine let out a frustrated sigh and followed.

----

_Ring ring_

The bells on the door rang as Rikku and Paine entered. The shop was old and dusty in appearance outside despite its clean interior inside. And it could use a few lights. Rikku and Paine's stiletto hills click clacked against the old wooden floor. At first Rikku didn't see anyone but then out of a door in the back covered by hanging beads, a little old woman comes. She is tanned and wrinkly in appearance. Wearing a dull lavender dress with a black shawl, the woman seems kind and quaint. As she approaches them, Rikku sees that she has a pair of big glasses on a chain and fine gray hair in a tight bun.

"Well, hello." The woman greets. "What can I help you with? Potions, remedies, good luck charms?" Rikku realizes that the woman has an accent. It seems so familiar to her. But she can't quite put her finger on where she had heard it before.

"Um, no that's not why we came here." Rikku begins. She looks to Paine but realizes she is actually browsing the shelves. So she corrects herself. "That's not why I came here."

"Then, what brings you to a shop like mine, sweetheart?" The old woman asks.

"Um, well…" Rikku begins taking off her sunglasses to see better in the dim shop. "I had this dream…that I don't understand." The woman looks in Rikku's eyes and her demeanor changed. She seemed stunned or shocked. Rikku couldn't understand why.

"I see…" She looks away a moment. Then she walks over to a book shelf. "What was your dream, child?"

"Well, in the beginning, I'm kind of with this guy….then I get hot….like my body is on fire. Everything goes black and all I see is this woman and a little girl." Rikku explains. The woman only nods and tells her to continue as she continues to search the book shelves.

"The little girl starts telling me these confusing things like 'The lion always kills the dark angel. That's what they were born to do. Lion will kill again soon like it was raised to. Dark angel must seek help from the sparrow if it wants to live' and 'The answers you seek lies in the wisdom of the sparrow'" Rikku can feel her anxiety from the dream return to her by just mentioning it.

"I see……" The woman pulls off a book from the shelf. It is a hard covered book with a bunch of dust. She blows it, making Paine sneeze. "The answers you seek are with the sparrow. "

"Everyone keeps saying that. Who is this Sparrow?" Rikku asked getting frustrated with all these riddles.

"I am. Sparrow in my culture means the wise one." The old woman says.

"And who are you? And why do I care about your culture?" Now Rikku was becoming frightened.

"My name is Madam Lovell. I am a Gypsy. And you should care because so are you." The woman tells Rikku. The calmer she got the more Rikku became scared. "I have been waiting for you, and finally you have come. You are the last dark angel. Rikku Halmahera Daimios."

"That's not my name. My name is Rikku Carter."

"No, you have been lied to. You are a prophecy. The last of the Daimios. The last one. You must fulfill the prophecy. You must kill the lion. Take this, it'll tell you all you need to know." The woman told her. She was becoming hostile. She held the book out to Rikku, although Rikku was hesitant to take it. She took it anyway and was backing away to leave.

"No you have the wrong person." Rikku said shyly. "I'm Rikku Carter."

"There are 2 Hunters, The lion and the fox, the lion will kill but the fox will cleverly lead you to your death. You'll die if you don't accept your prophetic duty!" The woman grabbed Rikku by the arm.

"That's enough!" Paine interjected. She pried the woman away and led Rikku out. While they were leaving the woman kept repeating one thing 'Don't be blinded by fox and don't let the Lion capture you!! It'll only lead to your death!!"

-----

_8:15 pm_

Rikku had been wigged out all day. She wanted to go home but her agent called and reminded her she had a promotional Party that she couldn't back out on. So she dolled up in a Pink silk Chiffon dress and her black Chanel purse she had on while shopping with Paine. The party was in lower Manhattan so she was going to be late going home. She had noticed that the party was getting a little wild. They had it at a high-rise loft so she knew someone would be pissed about the noise. And like always, when she says something, it happens.

A knock comes to the door. Rikku was leaving so she answers it. And low and behold. There are the cops. Including one man she would have preferred to see tomorrow and not on her night of utter confusion. But did admit looked delicious in the NYPD uniform.

"Hey, how can I help you two gentlemen?" Rikku said trying to be Professional.

Gippal smiled for a moment but when his partner looked at him his smile faded. He cleared his throat and rested his thumbs in his belt. Face stern.

"Ma'am, neighbors have been filing complaints all night about the noise. So we have to shut it down. Are you the host?" Gippal's fellow officer asked.

"Um, I don't know where he is at the moment. But I was just leaving so I can't really help you." Rikku smiled as she began to walk pass them.

"Ma'am, you can't leave." The officer said.

"And why not Officer…." She said checking his tag. "Romani." Officer Romani looked at Gippal who was looking at Rikku trying not to grin. Then he saw his partner's glare and straightened up.

"Until we sort things out, we can't permit anyone to leave." Gippal said in an authoritative voice.

"Please go back into the loft ma'am." Officer Romani finished.

"This makes no sense. why am I being harassed? I did nothing wrong." Rikku protested. She usually wouldn't argue with the authorities but she had had a few drinks.

"Ma'am are you drunk?" Officer Romani asked.

"No" Damn, she slurred.

"Officer Alvetez, administer a field sobriety test I'll head inside and find the host. Call another squad car for backup." Officer Romani said before passing Rikku and walking into the loft to deal with the others. Gippal ignored Rikku for a second to call backup on his radio.

"This is Officer Alvetez, Squad car 312. Come in." He leaned into the radio on his shoulders and spoke to whoever was on the other side in a technical term.

"This is dispatcher, what is needed Officer Alvetez?" The dispatcher's voice came in from the radio.

"Please dispatch a back up call to Midtown East , East 48th St. Regent Heights Apartment 4567" Gippal told here. He listened for the dispatcher to dispatch the call. After hearing it, he went back to a very annoyed Rikku.

"Rikku, I'm going to have to ask you to cooperate." He said knowing she was pissed.

"Why, so I can get harassed. You know I'm not that drunk." Rikku felt offended. She was to buzz to think rationally.

"Rikku if you don't cooperate. I have to put you under arrest and take you in." Gippal told her.

"The hell, I'm leaving." She moved to the side of him and began to walk away but he stepped in front of her. He had his hand on his belt and Rikku looked and saw it was by his cuffs.

"Rikku, please. I don't want to arrest you." Gippal said. Not really asking.

"Gippal, I have to be home. I only had one drink and I'm not even driving. Please just let me go." She pleaded with him.

"I understand. Let me do the sobriety test and you can go if it's under the legal limit okay?" Gippal negotiated. She sighed and nodded. "I'll give you breathalyzer tests at my squad car come on." He led Rikku to the steps and just then two more cops came from the elevator.

"Alvetez, where you heading off to?" One officer asked.

"Down to the squad to get a BT. I got a FST to do" He leaned his head back referring to Rikku. The other two officers nodded then proceeded to the loft. Rikku and Gippal went down to the lobby and out to the street to his squad car. Gippal took out the test and told her to stand by the car.

"Breathe into this end and make sure it's a deep breathe." Gippal directed her. She did so and Gippal read the results.

".05, it's not bad but I can't let you drive home."

"I'll call a cab." Rikku told him. She folded her arms across her chest.

"No, your dad wouldn't like that at all. Wait a few and I'll take you home." He told her. And she did. He went upstairs and while she was waiting she looked in her bag for her phone…but saw that book from earlier.

'Don't be blinded by fox and don't let the Lion capture you!! It'll only lead to your death!!' the woman's voice popped in her head.

'She's crazy' Rikku thought and was about to throw it in a nearby trash bin but then another thing the woman said came to her mind.

'You are a prophecy. The last of the Daimios. The last one. You must fulfill the prophecy. You must kill the lion. Take this, it'll tell you all you need to know'

Her curiosity got the best of her and she found herself opening the book and reading a page that had a bent tip. She opened it and there was a drawing of a woman, her eyes green, her hair blonde, and her fangs exposed. She wore a necklace that looked familiar but she read a highlighted paragraph.

_The prophecy is the last Daimios born in this world. It will be a female child born a hybrid. Born of a Vampire and Mortal. This child is the symbol of the union of both sides. But will always be seen by ones of pure Vampire blood as the Dark Angel. She will rise against the hunters. Tame the lion, and save her kind._

Rikku flipped through the pages and found something that said when the prophecy would come. Or some crap like that she was a little too drunk but got the just of it.

'_A week before the Prophecy's 18__th__ year, her Vampire side will overpower the mortal. She will seek the lion and kill it. So it is written so it shall be'_

But Rikku's birthday was in a month or two. There was a big ballroom party for it. Her agent's idea of course. She was going to read a part about the Vampire's power but Gippal came out and she quickly hid it in her purse. She got up to say something but tripped.

"You okay, kid?" Gippal chuckled. He came over and helped her up. She smiled shyly and dusted herself off, nodding.

He led her to his squad car and held her door open. When she got in, she saw the little girl and woman across the street. But when a truck drove by they vanished. Gippal got in and she played it off. He said he had to drive his squad car back to the station and pick up his. She told him it was fine and rested her head for a moment on the window. Little did she know that she would have fallen asleep during the ride.

-----

_"Please don't leave me……you can't leave me now …..Please…….I can't go on if you don't"_

_BAM!!_

-----

Rikku woke up to a loud noise, she look around and realized Gippal wasn't in the car. Then someone opened her door. Gippal smiled down at her and helped her out of the car. She followed him to her car and got in without a word. Gippal got In and drove off toward the freeway.

"You've been quiet. Not the Rikku I've been around. Something wrong?" Gippal asked trying to get her to talk.

Rikku didn't want to tell him about her dream. About her nature……she didn't want to think about all the weird things that have been going on. She wanted to feel like someone either than her. Forget about everything. And go back to when it was simple. Before she knew about any of this. Before her mom passed…….Before……no not before Gippal. He was one of the good things. And one that could make her forget.

"Gippal don't take me home." She told him as they approached the freeway.

"What do you mean? You're staying somewhere else?" Gippal asked.

"No…..but please…..take me anywhere but home." Her eyes pleaded with him to take her away from her reality. He looked back and forth between her and the freeway ramp for a minute. Then made a decision.

"Just be glad it's Friday and I don't have work this weekend." He chuckled before turning off the ramp south bound into upper Manhattan. He turned around and head toward Highway 95. I sat back and enjoyed the ride, not caring where we were going. Just glad….that I was with him. For some reason it didn't matter what was going on around me. Form confusing Déjà vu, to Crazy old women telling me about my heritage. As long as I was with him, whatever may come, I'll be fine as long as he's with me. I felt that he'd protect me. Whatever may come.

* * *

_**Okay that's the next installment. I have so many things I want to do with this scenario and story but it all takes time to put together in a certain order and phase it out all right. But I have bigger news. For my reviewers of my very first story, I have a surprise….A SEQUEL. Yes Gippal Bailon and Rikku Summers will be coming back with new dramas and new problems…..and there may be someone from Gippal's past that will try and claim what was she says ' was Penelo's. So enjoy this and the sequel will come during My Christmas Break. Around December 21st. But I don need your help, my lovely readers. I need ideas on**_

_**a great place to runaway to.**_

_**A sexy lemon scenario**_

_**And an albhed name like Gippal's**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi**_


	6. Highway Dreams

**Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves?**

**He was a Local Rookie Cop just trying to make a name for him self. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but an Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps. But they both knew that in New York a new beginning could come. One way or the other...**

**Chapter 6: Highway Dreams**

**

* * *

**

_Rikku could feel a warm ray of light on her face. And a warm covering over her upper body. Her head rested against something soft and firm. She shifted her legs and she noticed her hills weren't on. She could feel whatever she was laying on moving. It felt like I was in a car. She was slowly coming to and could hear music playing softly. Like the radio. She heard jazz playing. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw Gippal. He sat in the driver's seat. She sat up a little to see where they were and she saw nothing but highway. And not many cars. So they couldn't still be in Manhattan. Or New York at that according to the road sign they just passed. It said something about freeway 11._

_She sat all the way up and saw a sun coming over the horizon that we were driving away from._

"_Gippal?" she called to him. She had a little bit of a head ache._

"_Awake?" He chuckled. "Thought you'd be out all night."_

"_Was I out long?" She asked him._

"_Well, were almost out of Tennessee." Gippal told her_

"_Tennessee? I know I said take me anywhere but where are we going?" She inquired_

_" DO you trust me? " Gippal asked her. She hesitated a moment but something about his voice told her that he could be trusted. So she nodded. He look at a sign, she was a little groggy so she couldn't see. But after a few moments he pulled off the highway, onto a ramp that led to a city. She could make out the sign that said ' welcome to Nashville'._

_Gippal drove a little while longer until he saw a motel across the street from a mini strip. He pulled into the Best Western Music Row and parked. He just told her to come on as he took his keys and what looked like a wallet and left the car. Rikku followed him into the hotel after finding her shoes and putting them on._

_He got them a hotel room using a credit card. It was crowded because there was a Country Music Festival going on. So the lady managed to find them a room. It wasn't expensive so Gippal was cool. While they were taking the elevator up there, Rikku asked him why they had stopped. And if this is where they were going._

"_You know for someone who just wanted me to take you away, you sure do ask a lot of questions." Gippal chuckled as they got on the elevator._

_"Am I annoying?" Rikku said then clasped her hands behind her back with her purse in hand._

"_No. But you don't seem to trust me. We'll have fun. Just go with the flow. I'm going to take a nap. Then we can go out and I'll get us a change of clothes from a store or something. And some food." Gippal told her the game plan. _

_They reached the room and she watched as he unlocked the door. When they went in, Gippal was ready to crash but....there was only one bed. The room was fine. A couch, table by the window. It was just ....Rikku and Gippal weren't exactly like that. Sure she liked him and they kissed, but he was still a guy she was getting to know. And she wasn't ready for that step just yet._

"_I'll take the couch" Gippal said. He headed towards it as Rikku closed the door._

"_Oh, no it's fine. Take the bed. You've been driving all night. I'll just freshen up and get something to eat down in the lobby or something." Rikku persuaded him._

"_You sure?" He asked. She nodded. He sighed and then sat on the edge of the bed. He took off his shoes and then began unbuttoning his uniform shirt. Rikku didn't want to cause an awkward scene so she went in the bathroom to freshen up._

_She looked over her outfit. She still wore the dress. They must've looked like some weird couple walking in. She looked like a street walker. This dress was not for the day. But she had no other clothes. She decided to go see if there were any shops around. Gippal was sleep when she came out so she took the car keys and room key while she was leaving. She found a mall near by and bought some jeans, shirts, undergarments and toiletries for herself. She figured Gippal need some things so she got some shirts and some jeans she thought he could fit. And a cool beige cowboy hat. She got some toiletries for him like a tooth brush and deodorant._

_The total was like 654.89 when she was done because she bought some shoes too. And a cute cowboy hat. She changed into a pair of white cowboy boots, some dark blue skinny jeans, a red tank and her white cowboy hat. She got the bags and put them in the car. Then drove to the grocery store to get some groceries. Just some snacks like chips and what not, and some drinks. _

_By the time she got back it was 2 in the afternoon. She took the bags up to the hotel room and when she came in, Gippal was still sleep. They hadn't opened_

_the curtains when they came, so it was a little dark. She set the bags on the couch and took out her phone to call Yuna. She was probably worried. But no one answered. So she left a message. And while she was talking, Gippal woke up. _

_"Hey, what time is it?" He asked stretching. Rikku checked her phone. _

_"2:23" She said. He sighed and got up, that's when Rikku noticed her was only wearing his tank and uniform pants. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he closed the door Rikku opened the blinds and flipped through some of the channels on TV. She heard the shower start, so he was probably washing up. Rikku realized that she didn't give him the toiletries after about 15 minutes... SO she took the toothbrush and deodorant and went and knocked on the bathroom door. She heard the shower stop, then a sigh. The door opened to reveal a wet Gippal with a towel around his waist. His abs was sprinkled with drops of water and rippling muscles accented the look._

_She almost forgot why she knocked but then Gippal asked what's wrong and reminded her. She held out the toiletries._

"_I got these while I was out." She told him. He gave a sexy grin and took the toiletries. He said thanks and turned to use them. Not bothering to close the door. Rikku was going to go back to the bed but he started talking to her. _

"_Where do you want to go out and eat?" He asked._

"_Um, I don't know. I got some snacks and drinks while I was out." She told him_

"_That doesn't count. Come on, let's go out somewhere. I heard that that festival would be fun. We should go." Gippal said. He took another towel and dried off his upper body. And Rikku loved watching. He put on the deodorant._

"_Well I did get some cowboy hats." She giggled. She tipped her at him and he chuckled._

"_Well, I wreckin' we better be putting those hats to good use little lady." Gippal did his best country accent. Rikku giggled and went to get the clothes she got for him. When she came back he looked at one of the tees she got for him. And gave a small grin and humph. He put it on and Rikku realized it was one of those baby tees the hot models be wearing. And Gippal looked like one in that black Baby T. He took the pack of underwear and looked at it._

"_How did you know my underwear size?" He asked with a smile._

"_I'm a model, I can guess by looking." She said proudly._

_" So you've been checking out my ass?" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised in a curious manner._

_She blushed and left so he could change into his underwear and pants. He came out a few moments later and she went to brush her teeth. He came in and washed his face, and when he was leaving, she could have sworn he checked out her butt._

_So when she was finished she asked him in a playful tone._

"_Did you check out my butt?" She smiled._

"_Don't I get a freebie? You checked out mine."_

"_I was observing my surroundings." She excused her actions. He chuckled and said Dido. She couldn't help but smile. He had her doing that a lot today_

_----_

_Gippal and Rikku arrived at the festival around 6. It was like a carnival but with hoedowns and rodeos. Gippal and Rikku went to watch a rodeo. They rode bulls and were calling people to try. Rikku was asked because they were sitting by the edge. Rikku giggled and said no but when they asked Gippal Rikku was surprised to hear him say yes._

"_Gippal, you'll get hurt." Rikku warned, trying to hide her worry._

_He was getting on the bull and she was standing on the fences bars._

_" But that's half the fun." Gippal chuckled putting on his cowboy hat that he took off earlier. They gave him chaps to wear over his jeans._

"_You could die and I will not sit here and watch you do this." Rikku warned again._

"_Then give me a good luck kiss to make sure I don't." Gippal grinned. He leaned towards her. Rikku heard them counting down from 15 and she saw the look that said he wasn't going to stop. So she leaned in and let him capture her lips in a sensual kiss. But she heard them count down from 10 now and broke the kiss._

"_Wish me luck" He whispered when the kiss broke._

"_Good luck" She smiled. And with that they opened the hatches and let the angry bull lose._

_Gippal rode him like a pro. No pun intended. And broke the record of 3 minutes and 43 seconds. He got up to 4 minutes until it threw him off. Rikku was worried he had broken something because he landed on his wrist pretty bad, and she was right._

_----_

"_I can't believe you broke your wrist." She said as they came from the ambulance that was apparently always waiting outside. Gippal had a splint and a blue wrap around his left wrist._

"_It's not broken. It's sprained." Gippal corrected._

"_You fractured it in 2 places." Rikku gestured to his arm as they walked toward the festival._

"_Small, tiny, weenie fractures that the MT said would heal in a week. A sprain. No big." Gippal played it off. But Rikku hit him in the arm and he winced._

"_Little painful fractures." Rikku said. But as they were walking by, Rikku got a strange lightheaded feeling. She had to stop for a moment to shake it off and Gippal noticed she wasn't by him when he kept walking._

"_You alright?" He called back to her. She closed her eyes and shook off the feeling, giving a small 'yeah' as a response. Gippal began to walk back for her but she simply put a smile on and showed no sign of dizziness. She knew what was wrong. She hadn't fed in a while. And her body was disagreeing with her. She wanted to forget that she was different but it kept reminding her._

"_I'm just hungry." She partially lied. But it was true. She was hungry. She just didn't say for what she was hungry for. And it didn't help that after that, he rubbed his neck with his good hand. Over a vein that she could literally hear pulsing._

"_Well, how about we go get something to eat. I saw a few stands on our way to the bull ride." Gippal said, Rikku began to walk but got a dizzy feeling again. She closed her eyes to get rid of it but it took a moment or two this time._

_That's when a masculine hand intertwined with hers. She felt Gippal's splint hand come to the small of her back and lead her. The feeling went away and she opened her eyes to see they were walking down the isle of the festival._

"_You alright?" He asked her again. She simply nodded again. He stopped a moment when he saw a stand selling some delicious food. He took them over there when the crowd was clearing._

"_What do you want?" The man behind the counter asked. Gippal ordered a few hotdogs, some cotton candy and 2 cokes. Rikku changed hers to diet. Gippal handed her the money to pay for the food when it was ready and began to go somewhere._

"_Where are you going?" She asked him._

"_I'll be back. Don't worry. Go get us a seat at the tables. Okay?" He told her before heading off to wherever he was going._

_----_

_After getting the food, she went and sat down at an empty picnic bench in the less populated area of the outdoor cafeteria. Rikku began to feel awkward after a few moments though because she was sitting there with this big tray of food. She wasn't eating. And she was all by herself. She wished that wherever Gippal had gone to, that he would quickly return to her. _

_And after about 10 minutes, he finally did. He was holding something behind his back as he approached her. As he sat down by her, he put a fluffy orange bear in her lap. It was adorable , a little Blue bow tie with buttons for eyes and a shiny black nose. A stitched smile on its face. She though about it and could relate to the bear. She always had a smile stitched on her face. Whether she wanted it there or not._

_She just wanted to be able to show how she felt. Not feel how everyone wanted her to. But she was a starlit what was she gonna do. Well at least here with Gippal she didn't have to fake. At least here with Gippal, she could be herself. Herself…. Could he take her as herself. She had a gut feeling but the back of her mind said stop. Stop now. _

" _Gippal, do you trust me?" Rikku asked him. He had took one of the drinks and was drinking it in small sips. Still not using his hand._

" _Of course." He smiled. _

" _I trust you to." She smiled back._

" _I know you do. Or you wouldn't have let me kidnap you to Nashville." Gippal chuckled._

" _No, I mean I trust you. More than I would with someone I haven't known that long. AS long as I've known you." She looked into her folded palms on her lap._

" _I feel the same. Its like I can tell you anything. Do anything and be anything when I'm around you." Gippal smiled . He put a finger under her chin, bringing her to look in his spectacular emerald eyes. _

' _Be anything….' _Rikku thought that was an interesting choice of words at the time. She took a deep breath and continued. " Gippal if I told you a secret, do you promise never to tell anyone. Ever."

" I swear on my life." He smiled.

" I'm…..not like other girls." She began. She wanted to look away but his eyes wouldn't let her. " I'm different."

" I know you are. That's why I've never felt like this with any other girl. Your something else." Gippal wasn't helping with this at all.

" No I mean….." She trailed off. She didn't want to tell him but a part in her was screaming for her to get it out. " I'm…"

" Your what, Ri, you can tell me anything." Gippal reassured her. He was leaning closer now.

She sighed and prepared for the worst because that's all that could ensue this. He would either think she's crazy leave her or think she was gonna eat him and leave her. Either way he would leave and this would be all over. But whatever happened she would remember the time she spent with him. It all seemed like a dream. A highway dream. Only it wasn't meant to continue on. It would have to stop sometime. And she guessed this was the time. So she braced to get off on the next stop of her highway dreams and kiss this fantasy goodbye.

" I'm a …….Vampire."

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay sorry for such the delay. I've been juggling two different stories. This and the sequel to my first story that I started this week. But I'm gonna pick up the pace. I promise juiciness in the next chap so stay tuned. I mean its not gonna be left at this. What would you do if the girl you were falling for said she was a vampire? Tell me what you think so far.**_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	7. Author's note

Author's note:

To all my C&R readers. This is a notice telling all that this is on hiatus until around may 24th. I want to have this as a summer project. So I am finishing my ADW2 and I am posting another story that I've been working on and have a few chapters of already. So please don't be mad. I haven't abandoned it. I've only put it on hold. Plus my new story is this idea that had me so excited. I couldn't stop writing. So I am posting it. I put this on hold so I wouldn't have too much on my hands. But this will be continued in late may. Once again sorry for the wait. But look out for my new story that starts this month. And the continuance of this one in May. Probably May 25th or so.

Xoxo,

Ayata-Ayumi


	8. Halo

_**Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves?**_

_**He was a Local Rookie Cop just trying to make a name for him self. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but an Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps. But they both knew that in New York a new beginning could come. One way or the other...**_

_**Chapter 7: Halo R.P.O.V**_

_**

* * *

**_

A reaction can say many things. So can words. Neither came though. All I could was come to the realization of the mistake I had just made. He said nothing. I felt nothing. Numbness took over me. His face held an unsaid emotion. One I didn't like seeing. It meant to much to me. I'd rather have him scream and run. Look afraid. Hell even look like your going to try and kill me. Just don't look like that.

"Ri-" He began but I couldn't take it.

I got up and ran.

I didn't know where I was going, but soon the festival lights and booths turned into street lights and random stores and businesses. I got tired of running and found refuge on a bench in front of a closed boutique with the lights still on. Cute shoes. But how could I think about shoes at this time. I just ruined something that could've been great. All because I trusted him too much. I was stupid, I should have never told him. He's probably at the hotel, trying to pack as fast as he can. Getting the hell out of dodge. That's a good idea. I don't know about going back to New York. If he knows, he'll tell. My reputation will be ruined.

'Unless….I could get Yuna and Paine and we could go kick his ass and swear him to secrecy.' I smile at the thought evilly. Although We were thieves, we were also trained in the art of fighting. I could take him down if I wanted to.

' But he's a cop. A NYPD at that. He knows how to fight. He has to. Dealing with the criminals of New York on a daily basis isn't easy.' The evil smirk is gone now. Only realization that he could take me. Alone that is. But what if I sneak in his apartment at night and take him the vampire way. Suck him dry….

" Kwaa!!! Dirty image! Dirty image!!" I say to myself embarrassed. How can I think that at this time. I try to shake the image from my mind. I hear a strike of thunder and its followed by lightning.

_Lightning…_

I hate lightning. I love when it rains. I just could do without the lightning. I don't know why I hate lightning. Its been like that since I was a baby. My dad said I never liked it. Probably because of something he did.

"Crazy old man. " I muttered. And just as his revenged. It thundered more. With more lightning. The rain got harder, even if the night was dark. Only thing I could see were the blurred vision of the streetlights and buildings. I was glad that I was under the boutique's canopy. I'd have to buy something from it before I left.

Speaking of leave….I should just wait until the rain stops. By then, he surely be gone. I'll get my stuff and call my assistant and ask her to set me up a flight back to New York. I'll think about all other problems after that. Maybe the rain will clear away my problems. Wishful thinking, Rikku. Wishful thinking.

---

Almost 2 hours later:

Good god. I never thought it could rain this long in Nashville. It isn't even lightening up.

So I decide, I'll walk. I have my cowboy hat, it cant be that bad. Right? Wrong. By the time I reach the hotel, I'm soaking wet. I find a lot of people in the downstairs pool swimming and wonder how the hell they could when it looks so horrible outside. Sometimes people are so confusing.

I make it to the hotel room door. My boots squishing the whole way, and remember my key was in the hotel. Gippal was the one with the hotel key. And I don't feel like going back downstairs and asking for another. I can't do anything right ,right now. Its all his fault. I just want to go to sleep. And get some blood. My light headedness is not helping my situation. I can smell it. Its practically right behind me. Or somewhere near me. Damn it. I sit down by the door and lean my head against the wall, closing my eyes. Just my luck.

" Excuse me, ma'am." I hear a voice say. I open my eyes to find a woman in a uniform. Probably the maid.

" Yes?" I say.

" Are you in this room?" She asks me.

" Yea." I say.

" Oh. Then why are you outside?" She asks. Just then another maid comes up.

" Hey, Loraine. Are you done with that room?" The woman asks.

" Not yet, Susan. The guest seems to have been locked out." Loraine says.

" Guest? That room is vacant. The person checked out this morning." She said. Then they both looked at me. I look up and see the number 206 on the door. That was the number of our room right? Ugh! I couldn't remember. I guess I would have to lie my way out once again. Good thing with being a thief, I could make up excuses on the spot.

" This is the wrong room. I'm sorry, I must have gotten the numbers mixed up. I'm probably in 209. My husband is probably waiting for me." I say I get up and head to 209. Hoping like hell some guy is there that knows my face, I knock.

Once.

Twice.

After the third time, the women begin to look at me and one reaches for her radio. But it would seem that luck is on my side for once tonight. Just like that, the door opens. But one person I didn't want to see is my savior.

" Rikku?" Gippal asked surprised. " Where have you been? And why are you so wet? Were you out in that rain?"

" Uh…" I began. Maybe the maids kicking me out wouldn't be such a bad thing. I'd rather have that than him. I knew nothing good would come from this.

" Come in. I'll get you a towel." He says opening the door wider and standing aside. The maids look at me and I look at them before deciding that I might as well face my fate. I come in pass him and take off my hat. I set it on the mini fridge in the room by his. He has his shirt and stuff buy it too. If that's there, then what is he wearing?

I look back and find my answer. Nothing but the jeans. God his back looked sexy. He closes the door and I look away. I go up to the A?C by the window, hoping it would dry me a bit. I hear him go into the bathroom but I decide not to turn around. I don't hear him come up but I do feel him behind me. Then like that , a towel is around me. I wrap it firmer around me and replace his hands with my own. And for a few moments after that its silent.

" Rikku….." He began. And I decide to beat him to the punch.

" Gippal, I'll understand if your scared. Or disgust me but I would prefer if you don't tell anyone." I say. He sighs and then suddenly turns me to face him.

" That's just the thing…" he begins struggling for words. " I'm not scared. Im not disgusted. When you ran off, I was trying to find why I wasn't. All I felt was a need to be near you. And when you left, I felt like something had been taken away from me. Something precious. And I just want to say that…."

I didn't interrupt. I wanted to hear this. Find out what he was going to say. All he had just said deemed to be too sweet. Maybe he'll tell me psyche and go on with completely making me feel awful for telling him. But that isn't what came next. What came next made me have to sit down and reevaluate my hearing ability.

" I can accept the fact that your completely different from most girls. That your…"He trails off a bit, but I see the sincerity there in his eyes. And something makes me believe him. Makes me feel……safe. Something in my mind told me he could be lying but my heart said he was being completely truthful. And for some reason I sided with my heart. But I didn't want it to show like that. So with a sigh, I wrap the towel tighter, then take a seat on the couch.

" So, I guess you have questions." I say. Not really asking because I knew he did. And my guess was right because he sighed and sat down on the bed.

" Well, since you told me, my mind has been going through all things I know, or think I know about….vampires. And its all not making since. Because I've known you and you don't match any of them. At least the ones I thought of." He explains to me.

" Well, go down the list and I'll answer all your questions." I suggest. He agreed and took a deep breathe before beginning.

" The sun?" He asked. As in ' Are you hurt by the sun? Can you go out in the sun?'

"Doesn't kill me. Or make me burst into flames." I tell him.

" So it doesn't affect you at all?" He asked. A bit of confusion flashed across his face. And I decided to mess with him.

" Well occasionally when I stay out to long in the sun I do get sun burned." I said and that caused him to smirk. It was a smirk that called me a 'smart ass'.

" Fangs?" He asked. And I knew that one was coming.

" They only come out when I bite." I tell him.

" Do you bite?" He asked and I hear the cockiness in his voice. He meant it in a dirty way. I could tell.

" No." I try not to smile.

" Well, what about crosses , holy water and all that stuff in the movies and books?" He asked me. Stupid movies. Never got it right.

" My dad and his parents are catholic. When I was little, my grandparents would take me to church with them all the time. I sung in the choir." I told him. And that pretty much answered that nonsense.

" You use to be a kid?" He asked then realized how stupid his question sounded. " I mean, you age and stuff?"

" And stuff." I shrug. " I was even a baby once. But if anything happens or stops on my 18th birthday in May, I'll tell you."

He nodded and then thought about his next question. In this time, my head began to throb and a thudding sound came to my ear. It was the sound of a heart. But not mine. Gippal's. And the sound alone made my throat dry with thirst. I could not ease the light headed feeling. Even as I closed my eyes and held the bridge of my nose with my finger and thumb, it didn't cease. And I knew why. My thirst was taking over. I had never gone this long without blood. Dad had never let me.

" So do you have super strength or speed?" He asked. I was trying to hear him over the thudding.

" Speed…I won all my track meets in school. I don't break a sweat easily by running, so I guess." I say trying to refocus. " And strength… I guess changed a year and a half ago when I turned 16"

" Changed?" He asked. And I knew he meant how and in what ways.

" My muscles became more define and I began breaking things. Like, not easily broken things. Tables, iron skillets." I couldn't focus. It was getting too hard. The room got quiet, the thudding louder. I didn't know how I was going to last 1 more hour without blood. Without killing him for his. My heart hurt at thought of him dying by my hands over something I could've…should've had in control. Then the million dollar question came up.

" What do you eat?" He asked.

" Food." I simply said. " And blood."

" Blood more than food?" He questioned. I could only nod. I did eat food, but only for necessary vitamins. And most of that, I could get from vitamins. Blood is what kept me healthy and functioning and full of color.

" Is that what's wrong now? Your hungry?" He asked. I sighed. I didn't want him to know this side of me. The monster side that craved for blood.

" I…" He began. But the thudding came over him. But then suddenly his words broke through. And what I heard, made my heart stop. And yes it did beat. All my organs functioned like regular people.

" I could give you some of mine to help you out." He said and that's where I drew the line of his interest in me. I wouldn't risk him. I didn't know how thirsty I was. I didn't know if I would be able to stop. And that's what scared me the most.

" No." Was all I could say. I jumped up and prepared to march out of the room and into the bathroom, where I could think, but a huge head rush came on.

I would have went face first into the carpet if it wasn't for Gippal. He caught me and scooped me up. I could barely keep my eyes open as he set me on ,what I guessed to be, the bed. My head rested against something soft and I felt his hand against my face. Checking my temperature.

" Rikku, your cold. You don't have enough blood to heat yourself up. Don't be foolish." He told me.

I heard him getting something off the end table by me and then I heard him wince. I will my eyes to open and find him holding his good wrist with his injured one. Small stream of blood beginning to ooze from a fresh cut. All I saw was the blood but I still did not will my self to follow my instincts.

" No…" I groan trying to move away but my body didn't get far before slumping back against the pillows. I was too weak.

" Rikku, just take some. You wont kill me. I trust you." He said.

He propped his forearm behind my head, careful not to hurt his wrist and propped me up. The smell of the blood made my eyes flutter shut. I could practically taste it. Dad always has me take it through and I.V. but now I know why. Its delicious smell was so hard to resist. It came closer and suddenly I felt it against my lips. His blood ran onto my lip and a warm slow stream and I couldn't help myself. My fangs came out full length and I bit in. With the last words he said to me constantly on my mind.

"You wont kill me. I trust you." His voice echoing in my head is what helped me to do it. I wouldn't kill him. I wouldn't.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Finally. What all my patient C.A.R. readers have been waiting for. I plan on working on this one now for about a week or two. Will have a good four chapters out before I go back to the other story. Trying to finish 2/3 by August so bare with me. But I might do what I was doing with AYWB. A chapter question. So for this one, I want to know "What would you do if you were put in Gippal's shoes? Would you do the same for Rikku? What do you think was going through Gippal's mind through this chapter?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


	9. Too Comfortable

_**Cops and Robbers: Or Thieves?**_

_**He was a Local Rookie Cop just trying to make a name for him self. She was a creature of the night with a little problem, but an Angelic star in the day. And neither knew what would happen in a city that never sleeps. But they both knew that in New York a new beginning could come. One way or the other...**_

_**A special gift to my CAROT readers. It was 2009 last time I updated and decided to give you a little more of the story to hold you over. I'm studying for the GHSGT and writing so bare with me. But I made this one relatively long and juicy. So enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8: too comfortable **_

---

His heart is beating at a scarily calm pace. His mind is in a haze and his temperature is rising. The feeling that should be pain was completely replaced by this strange arousal and pleasure. These feelings come with shocking thoughts that he never expected to think. And the cause of this is a certain blonde ,who only a day ago, he thought he was falling too fast for. She keeps surprising him. From going on a spontaneous road trip to her telling him she's a bloodsucking, fang having vamp. She is just full of surprises. But he finds himself questioning his sanity when he start thinking the thoughts he's thinking right now Its like she has a hold over him.

_I want her to pin me to the bed . I want her to sink her fangs in other places. I want her to make….me call her name…..and I want her to indulge in me…._

He shakes his head at the thought…she must be doing some kind of vamp magic or something. Making him think this way. he only want to help her. Keep her going until they get back to New York and to her…._supply. _When he snaps his mind back he wonders how long he had been letting her drink. Her hold has kind of strengthen on his forearm. She must be feeling okay now. She is warm now when he touch her cheek. Her colors returned. She'd be okay now.

" Ri-Rikku…" he begin to say to stop her but her pressure increases, her fangs deepen. He try and gently pull back but it stings. The pleasure intensifies and so does the pain.

" That's enough….stop…" he says between gritted teeth, holding back an involuntary moan.

She doesn't listen. " Stop….Rikku…."

" I said that's enough Rikku, please stop." he speaks again in a firmer tone when she doesn't listen this time he has no choice but to pull her back by her shoulder and rip his wrist away.

Ssssss!

He can't hold back the hiss of pain that escapes as her fangs rip from my skin. The pain is all he feels now. His sudden high is gone just as soon as it came. He place pressure on his wrist. Trying to stop the bleeding. He feels the two puncture marks, along with the incision he made. It wasn't as deep compared to her bite marks.

"Gippal….I'm….so sorry…" she says. He doesn't look at her. He just adds more pressure to his wrist, it doesn't help that much. The blood only slows a bit before he see it slip from under his palm in a slow, tiny, and deep red stream.

" fuck.." He whispers to himself. This wasn't his best idea. He knew it helped her but he didn't think about the way to stop the bleeding. Just add more pressure. Praying it would stop. He thought about the mess the blood will make if he stayed in the bedroom. He gets up and quickly heads to the bathroom.

He puts his wrist in the sink and start the faucet using the back of his bloodied hand. He turns on cold ,hoping it would numb the pain and slow the bleeding. He thinks the bleeding slows but the pain is still there. He kind of shivers in the thought of how pleasuring it was for a moment. He feels sick….but not with her. He's sick with himself for liking something that…was so….

" Gippal…" Rikku's soft whisper breaks me from my thoughts. He still doesn't look at her. He can't. He feels if he does, he may want her to do those things to him…he may run away… he may…break.

" I'm fine…." He thinks his words carefully. He feels awkward right now. He feels frigid. He feels a strange burn in his gut.

" I've never bitten someone before. I'm not use to controlling the hunger that came over me….I shouldn't have even tried. I understand if you hate me right now because you trusted me. We should just go home. I understand if you don't want to see me after this and I'm so so sorry." she babbles out apologies and it kind of annoys him. He sighs and look at her for the first time, not caring if his annoyance showed because it quieted her.

" I told you…I'm fine. Plus you needed it. Now please stop apologizing." He tells her.

" I'm sorry-" she catches herself. " can I help in any way?"

" Find me some gauzes or a medical kit or something. I need to disinfect and bandage this wound." He tells her. She nods and he notices she has no blood on her mouth. But she looks…opulent. Beautiful. If not a bit ….rejuvenated. He scoffs to himself….so that was the secret?

She goes to do what he tells her. He hears her searching the room. Then sighs. She grabs something then heads to the door. Then he sees her outfit is still wet. And hair. She'll catch cold.

" Rikku, wait." he says. He grabs a towel nearby on the vanity. White…the maids will hate him. He wraps it around his wrist and walk over to her.

" I'll go , your wet." He tells her.

" Your bleeding. I'll just run to the cvs down the street. " she tells him. He objects but she is already out the door. He sighs and decides that its too late to stop her. He goes back to the sink and tries to minimize the collateral of the hotel room. He places his wrist back under the water, with the towel.

He sighs at the slight ease of pain then looks at himself in the mirror. He can't help but feel inner….confusion. He thinks he's falling in love with her, but he's also in a too comfortable position with this her at the same time. She just told him she was a vamp…proved it….and he still needed to be near her. Why? And why is there a burning uneasy feeling in his stomach? A side effect of being bit? He just needs to get her home and get home himself. Clear his head before they do anything else….together. Just needs some time apart…too think this out. He jumped in. and for once in his life he felt ….unsure about the choice. And he hates that he's unsure about it. Because just hours ago he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

---

When Rikku came back with the necessary supplies, he disinfected and bandaged his arm. He decided he didn't need stitches because it wasn't that deep. He only had to change the gauze once before he could wrap his wrist. Now It looks okay. She even bought him some pain pills. But she failed to tell him it had a drowsy side affect. So when they packed up their stuff and checked out, he was light headed and drowsy. She offered to drive and he couldn't argue. he laid down in the back and she took off toward the highway. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Thoughts of self-regret and confusion clouding his mind. The guys at the precinct were going to wonder why he had yet another injury so quickly.

---

_Gippal's dream:_

_They was nothing in the English language that could describe this feeling. This burn deep in his stomach. This burn that made him tremble with a growl. It was this animalistic feeling that came over him. Peering down at this figure that he can't quite make out. He sees this figure from a rooftop. Watching the figure through their window. Its dark through the window but he sees. He watches carefully. Like a predator sizing up their prey. Or just toying with them. His nose is filled with the smells of the crisp outdoor city air. His senses our heightened. He hears music playing from what had to be blocks away because no cars were driving by. But they sounded like they were right down the street. He stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for the moment he could fulfill his burning want. _

_A woman's voice, one unfamiliar to him, spoke in his head like she was right next to him. _

" _This was born in your blood. You are of the Lion clan. The last descendent. You must fulfill your destiny. Kill the dark angel, Silvanus."_

_He can feel his hunger growing. His body becoming restless. He wanted her…_

" _She has brought upon this eternal fate onto you. This fate of self hatred. She has brought death to your family on more than one occasion. Do not let her live. Kill her. Avenge your clan. Kill her."_

_His anger is rising. His mind is fixated on one thing. One person. The one he came for. He wanted her…_

" _kill her…"_

_He leapt from the roof top in one swift leap and was on ledge of her window in a mater of a second. He made no sound. She did not stir. He pulled open her window, despite it being locked and leaped in. When his feet touched the ground she jumped. Quickly to a sit up position, she came up and threw a knife at him. He dodged it and leapt at his prey like a lion on a gazelle. A true lion….a lion ready to kill…_

" _KILL HER"_

_Blood… all he smelled was blood. All he saw was red…all he tasted was…revenge. And a burning feeling on his back. He was suddenly burning all over…… burning…_

_{End dream.}_

_---_

Gippal's eyes jolted open.

_Another one of those dreams…_

The city scene disappears and is replaced by the back of the passenger seat to his car. He hears the engine running. They were still driving. No blood small. No blood taste. No blood everywhere. He sits up and sees a sign he couldn't quite make out but he recognized the area. They were close to Manhattan. Close to separation. Which is exactly what he needed. He stretches to get rid of the strange feeling in his body. But the burning in his gut only slackens. His right shoulder blade burns. And hurts. He reaches back and feels over his shirt for a cause. Nothing. That he felt. But it did hurt when he touched it. He slid his hand under his shirt and felt around and it hurt more. He sighed and sat forward. Maybe he laid on something. He ran his hands over his face in a soothing motion. It didn't do a damn thing to soothe him. He needed out. And she wasn't driving fast enough,

" Rikku, let me drive." He says to her. She looks back through the rearview and smiled.

" your lightheaded and drowsy. that's not safe." she tells him.

" I'm fine." he insists.

" I'm a renowned supermodel, I can't let you be killing me off so early. You wouldn't want to kill me would you?" She retorts in a cheery tone.

At the sound of her question, those woman's words pop in his head.

_Kill her…_

He shuts up right then and there at the reminder of his dream. He sighs in defeat and flops back down on the backseat. This was going to be a long drive. No matter how short it was.

---

By the time Rikku makes it to Gippal's apartment, she had already called Paine on her cell phone. Paine seemed excited to hear from her, but because she had something urgent to tell her. Said she couldn't talk about it over the phone. Especially if Rikku was still with the cop. So when Rikku pulled up, Paine's black jeep was waiting. Gippal got out and stretched. Rikku got out and handed Gippal his keys so he could get in his apartment.

" I guess I'll see you around." Rikku says not really expecting a response. It felt awkward between them now. They were too comfortable with each other and now things were too….

" Yeah….I guess…" Gippal scratches the back of his head in a nervous habit. " I should go eat first before I pass out at work tomorrow."

" Yeah, it is Monday tomorrow isn't it?" Rikku says. An awkward moment passes and neither like it. They don't know whether to hug ,kiss, shake, or hug.

" Looks like your friend is getting a bit impatient. You should go." Gippal says. Rikku looks and Paine is tapping her fingers on the steering wheel while looking in the driver's side mirror at the two . Rikku only nods then turns to go. She hears him sigh then head up the stairs to his brownstone apartment building. She reaches the passenger side door, just as his door closes.

" So, how was ditching with Mr. Precinct?" Paine teased in her non-laughing, serious yet calm and amused way.

" I…I don't know what your talking about." Rikku tries to avoid the subject. " What is it that we needed to talk about?"

Paine can take the hint that Rikku doesn't want to talk about it. But she would get the whole story when Yuna joined in on the badgering. She nods for Rikku to get in, which she does without argument over her elusiveness. Paine doesn't wait for her to buckle up before she pulled away from the curb. She was driving at a fairly quick pace also.

" So , are you going to tell me what's going on?" Rikku asks after she realized she didn't recognize where they were going.

" When we get there. You'll change into the clothes I brought for you in the bag in the trunk." Paine said and that didn't satisfy Rikku but she left it at that.

---

They pulled up to a building near central park. Rikku had a déjà vu moment when Paine pulled into a nearby alley. She pulled to the back of a building. A let-out on all four sides. She wanted to make sure there was an escape route. Rikku hopped out as soon as Paine shut off the car. She got the bag Paine indicated out of the trunk. She quickly changed into its contents. Black tank long sleeved shirt, black fitting sweat shorts, and black shoes. She also tied her hair into a low ponytail and put on the hat. Paine was already dressed similarly. Rikku was about to say something about the outfit but then a noise came from the door leading to a building. Rikku jumped and stood in fighting stance but only to relax when Yuna came out. She was dressed in similar attire.

" Its clear downstairs. The night guard is asleep on the job. I'm sure he's out and we can make it in. I'll man the security desk as soon as we hit the lobby." Yuna starts explaining to Paine with a confused Rikku on the side.

" okay , the tools are in the back." Paine says.

" whoa! Will someone tell me what's going on? Tools? Why do we need tools?" Rikku was upset and frustrated on her lack of knowledge. " you told me you'd tell me when we got here Paine. Well , we're here so tell me."

" Fine , but you get the short version because we don't have much time." Yuna said.

" The day you ran off with was the day someone copied our heist." Paine began. " It was all over the news. 'Jewel thieves strike again.' And we know it wasn't us because we don't hit a place twice. "

" So Paine and I did some research and there is no facial recognition of the thieves. But it's the same method we use. And I think they may be using wigs because one of the thieves has blonde hair your length." Yuna added.

: So what we figure is, we need to get these thieves exposed somehow. Or caught up in their own scheme. So we looked for a medium heist to do that would bring them up to follow our lead and hopefully get caught. This hotel is what we decided on. We did some surveillance and this is a good choice." Paine further explained.

" In the office of the owner, there is a safe. It has a family necklace said to be from his country. Probably worth millions if not billions. But its hidden very well." Paine continues. " What we plan to do is quite simple compared to our more difficult heist. We go in and Yuna will sneak to the security room located to the left of the maintenance closet in the lobby. Meanwhile, you and I, will head up 5th floor through the back stairwell. No cameras and no chance of being spotted. Yuna will change the feed of the cameras on that floor to the one on the 4th. Its only for about 20 minutes so we need to get in and out quick. Clear?"

Rikku sighs. " Clear…so what's the name of this place?"

" The Park 79 Hotel." Yuna answered. Rikku's eyes bugged out. She had been here before, that's why it looked so familiar. IT was Gippal's uncle's hotel!

" Why the shock after I tell you the name?" Paine asks suspiciously.

" I…..this place, I've been here before on a date." Rikku explains, her eyes returning to normal size.

" With the rookie cop?" Yuna asked. Rikku nodded.

" It is his Uncle Rin that owns the hotel." She explains. " He brought me here and sketched me a portrait of myself."

" How romantic. Cheap but romantic. " Yuna slightly smiles and awes. Rikku wants to blush but Paine's annoyed expression dares it to appear.

" Mr. Precinct seems to be taking an interest in you far more than I have thought. Maybe you two are more than I had thought. Tell me, how much more have you two evolved too?" Paine approaches Rikku with her arms folded over her chest. " Is it that this glow you have acquired recently, is due to him as well? How much so did he help to put it there?"

" Paine, lay off will you!" Yuna cuts in in a light hearted manner. " So what if she had sex with him. Now none of us are virgins."

" But she hasn't had sex., She is still a virgin. I can smell it." Paine says. And she would know being the oldest fledged vampire. Yuna could smell it as well and retracted her pending rebuttal. " No, this glow is from something far more pleasurable."

" Such as?" Yuna inquired in a 'where are you going with this tone'

" Care to tell her Rikku, or shall I?" Paine tempts Rikku. Rikku remains silent in frustration. " No. I didn't expect you would. She drank him. Indulged in the freshly heated blood that coursed through his veins. She revealed herself….and ourselves, and drank him. I wondered why he was acting so weird around you, I got a hint at the bandage on his wrist. But now I know."

" And so what if I have revealed myself to Gippal? He wouldn't tell! He offered me his blood because I was too weak to continue. And although I haven't known him that long-"

" That's just it Rikku!" Paine hissed. " You DON'T know him at all. And yet you put yourself, along with Yuna and I, in danger of exposure by revealing it all to him."

" Not everything. Only that one thing. He doesn't know about you two but you're my best friends. He doesn't know what we do. He doesn't know about any of that!" Rikku retorts in his defense.

" And how long will it take for him to seduce you into revealing the rest?! How long will it take for him to expose us?!" Paine's anger is apparent in her reddish auburn eyes.

" He wont! He isn't that kind of person!" Rikku defended him once more.

" How do you know?! You're getting to comfortable with this liability." Paine hisses. Yuna steps in now before things get out of hand.

" I think that's enough you two." Yuna interrupts. " Let's just get in and get out before the heist is compromised.

" Let me just say this Rikku, if he even as much as threatens to reveal us in any way, and you don't properly handle him I will. And my solution doesn't involve him living." Paine sounds as though she is promising.

" You better not lay a hand on him!" Rikku is now the one hissing.

" I wont if you do. But if he even as much as squeaks a secret of ours in any way, he's a dead man." Paine turns and heads towards the car after that statement. She picks up the bag from the trunk and closes it. Yuna turns to Rikku in a concerned turn but Rikku is too pissed to hear any concern. She follows reluctantly behind Paine to the door leading to their next heist. Maybe she was too comfortable but who was Paine to say who and who she didn't confide in. Who she didn't trust. Who was she to say who she became comfortable with? Was she really so comfortable that it threatened them?…how comfortable is….too comfortable?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**--- **_

_**I am making this A/N short. I had this chap lined up just for my CAROT fans. Working on next. Hope to receive reviews on the story so far. Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far and your ideas on the story's future events. Much more juiciness to come. Reviews are love. Love me? **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Ayata-Ayumi **_


End file.
